1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a gaming system, in which a progressive Jack Pot system is conducted.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a gaming system in which a plurality of gaming machines such as slot machines are linked, a system called a progressive Jack Pot is adopted that a predetermined percentage of the coins bet in each gaming machine is pooled among all of the coins bet in the gaming machines, and these coins that are pooled are paid out at one time when a specific winning combination with a low appearance probability is realized (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Publication No. 2004-130119).
Alternatively, a progressive Jack Pot system can independently conducted on a single machine.
In such progressive Jack Pot systems, since the probability of occurrence of the specific winning combination appearing is usually set low, therefore there will be many times when the amount of polled coins becomes enormous. Thus, the real pleasure of the dream of making a fortune at a stroke can be given to a player.
However, even if the player really continues to play games while aiming to win the progressive Jack Pot, it is an exceeding rare case that the player can get lucky enough to win the pooled coins; therefore, such a progressive Jack Pot is not enough to make the player have interest to continue playing.